Shaky Waters
by Bite Me is back
Summary: Chatnoir got hit by an akuma and Marinette pays the price. Rated M for later chapters


Untitled

So I've had this story in the back of my head for some time but never knew how to proceed with it but I think I finally got it down …...somewhat. So enjoy but CAUTION to this tale. Not for the faint of heart this is meant to be a heartbreaking story in which I have yet to decide on a happy ending.

I do not own any music, lyrics or the show this is simply a fanfic. Please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1

Marinette struggled to keep her eyes open. The lack of sleep she had been getting for the past few months were catching up to her and Ayla took notice. Ayla nudged Marinette with her elbow waking her up for the fifth time that day. Marinette snapped her head up and smiled at Ayla silently thanking her before looking at what the teacher was saying with a small frown. Ayla frowned at Marinette and looked towards Nino who looked back at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you okay girl?" Ayla quietly asked Marinette looking concerned. Marinette had been oddly quiet and jumpy. She really didn't participate in any after school programs and her fashion designs were sloppy like she was unfocused.

Marinette turned her head with a small smile and nodded "Perfectly fine just got a few things on my mind" Ayla didn't believe her for a second. She knew Marinette's fake smile and something was wrong very wrong. But she let it go knowing that when Marinette wanted to talk she'll be the first to know. So the class went on.

"Okay class finals are in a month and this is important. Health class with be 35 percent of your overall average. Now who can tell me the reproductive organs of the female?" The teacher asked looking around the room "Rose, can you point out the organs please?"

Rose smiled and giggled "sure thing"

"Excellent work, now Marinette name the reproductive organs of the human male body. Marinette looked pale and nervous but answered the question correctly shuddering a few times in the process. "Good job, now during the test you will see diagrams like these" as she pulled up a picture of a males penis and a females vagina and uterus. "You will then be asked to list every single organ and what jobs they have."

She pulled up another picture this time of fetus's and how it grows into a baby before the delivery. Ayla watched Marinette sightly pale at the sight and heard her breaths become shaky.

"Seriously girl are you okay? You look sick do you need to go to the nurse" Ayla said

Marinette shook her head "No, but I'm going to be. May I please go to the bathroom? I don't feel well" Marinette asked the teacher who nodded in response Marinette then ran out as fast a she could. The teacher looked surprised and looked toward Ayla

"Ayla please go and check on Marinette. Stay with her if needed be just to make sure she's alright" the teacher said

Ayla nodded "will do" she said getting up

"Please, she probably just faking it" Chloe said

"I don't think so she looked really pale, maybe she has the flu" Adrien said

Chloe looked at him and processed what he said "Ew, if so keep her germ infested self away from me"

Ayla wanted to yell at Chloe but she wanted to get to Marinette. She just glared at Chloe before rushing out the door.

"Okay class settle down, we will now take a pop quiz" everyone in the room groaned "Relax, this one is an open notebook test so get ready while I hand out these packets"

Adrien looked around his backpack and noticed his notebook was gone. "I left my notes in my locker may I go grab them?"

"You can share notes with me Adricens" Chole said fluttering her eyes

"Uh that's okay Chloe but you need them" Adrien said

"Go ahead and be quick please this will show me what we need to focus on before finals" The teacher said. Adrien nodded and quickly walked out the door.

He walked down the hall and into the locker room and started putting in the combination to his locker when her heard sniffling. He stopped what he was doing and looked around to see if he could find the source of the sound. He looked around the corner to see Marintte and Ayla sitting against the wall in the far corner of the room and Marinette was heavily crying clutching on Ayla while Ayla tightly hugged her back.

Adrien was about to leave when he heard Ayla start talking "What wrong Mari? I'm worried about you. You know you can tell me anything"

Marinette shook her head nd cried harder "I-I-I can't it hurts to much"

"Please, maybe I can help" Ayla said. Arien knew he probably should of left but found that his feet wouldn't move

Mrinette took shaky breaths crying again "You don't understand Ayla, it's chatnoir"

Ayla's eyed widened "what do you mean" Adrien intently listened when he heard his other name

Marinette started sobbing once again "Four months ago when that villain Mind Games attacked he took control of Chatnoir and he-" Marinette started sobbing again

"Honey what did he have Chatnoir do?" Ayal asked scared of the answer

"He raped me" Marinette sobbed "He raped me over and over. He wouldn't stop. He just kept laughing and watched the whole thing like some sick porno" She sobbed covering her face with her knees.

Ayla stared at Marinette horrified. She didn't know what to say or do. She latched onto Marinette and hugged her as tight as she could rocking her.

"Oh my god Mari, I'm so sorry." Ayla said tears running down her eyes "What do you want to do, go to the police?"

Marinette Cried harder "And tell them what? One of Paris's super hero got possessed by a villain who escaped from jail and raped me" she continued sobbing "They'll think I'm some crazy fan looking for attention"

Ayla didn't know what to do all she could do is be there for Mari. "I'm so sorry girl. I know you were saving yourself for someone special." she looked down at Marinette and her eyes widened "Are those claw marks?" pointing to her hip.

"It hurts Ayla. It hurts so bad and I don't know what to do" Marinette coughed as she wept

"We'll get through this, I'm here for you" Ayla said

"That's not the worst part Ayla. I'm pregnant" Marinette buried her head in her knees not bothering to hold back the tears.

Adrien listened to the whole conversation between the two girls and couldn't breath. All sense of reality was gone all he could hear was the depressed sobs of Marinette. He jumped and the sound of Marinette coughing and quietly opened up his locked grabbed his stuff and left. He went into the class room straight to the teacher

"I have a family emergency I have to go" The teacher nodded and allowed him to leave. When exiting the school and booked it straight home knowing that the limo wasn't going the show up until the end of the school day. Bursting into the mansion Nathalie was surprised to see Adrien.

"What are you doing home so early" Nathalie said looking at the clock "School doesn't end for another 3 hours"

"Yeah I know, but I wasn't feeling well so I came home" He said closing the door behind him readjusting his backpack on his shoulder.

"Then we should have been called and notified so your limo could have picked you up" Nathalie said getting up walking towards Adrien carrying her tablet in hand

"I didn't want to be a bother" Adrien said trying to quickly end the conversation and get up to his room

"You know your fathers orders" She said looking at him fixing her glasses

Adrien sighed and walked up towards his room "Just notify my father" he said not looking at her climbing up the stairs looking at the ground

She sighed and nodded then walked towards Gabriel's office knowing exactly what was to come next.

"Sorry to bother you sir, but I am here to inform you that Adrien has come home from school just a minute ago" Nathalie said in a monotone voice

Gabriel turned to her and frowned "Why is he not in school"

without missing a beat she responded "He said he was feeling a bit ill then headed up to his room"

Gabriel's frown deepened "I shall visit him soon" he then dismissed Nathalie and went back to the next design he was working on

Adrien he threw his backpack and collapsed on the coach. His hands grasping his hair and resting his elbows on his knees. His mind was running a million miles a minute. What was Marinette talking about? He would never hurt her. He would remember doing anything like that to her. But it didn't make sense. As he was trying to make sense of things his father walked in the day

"What are you doing home from school" He demanded to know staring at Adrien with a hard stare

"I felt a ill and wanted to come home" Adrien said looking at his father as he stood up meeting him at eye level. Adrien had a growth spurt his junoir year of high school. Standing at a 6'5" he met his father's height but was more built do to fighting crime and working out for photo shoots.

"And why didn't you call for the limo" His father pressed on

"I figured I would get home faster if I walked" Adrien responded

"What's so wrong that you had to miss half of the school day? You graduate in a month" Gabriel asked

"I'm just fatigue and tired from all the studying and tests coming up. I don't want to disappoint you by not scoring highest in class" Adrien said quickly coming up with a believable story.

Gabriel sighed "That's still no reason to skip school. But since you're already home no sense in making you go back. So you finish today's studies here for the rest of the day" he said walking out the room.

Adrien watched his father leave and close the door then collapsed once again on the coach rubbing his face and burying his face in his palms. Shaking his head with his eyes closed hoping this was a very bad dream. His eyes widened and he pulled Plagg out of his backpack disturbing his nap.

"What's the big deal" Plagg said still half asleep

"Plagg, what happened the night that Mind Gamer was captured and arrested?" Adrien asked panically

Plagg was instantly wide awake and looked towards Adrien with a sad look "Why do you ask"

Adrien shook his head "I don't remember anything from that day. Nothing, not even going to school" Plagg stared as Adrein continued "What was Marinette talking about, I couldn't of...raped her"

Plagg looked down guiltily and shook his head. "You can't remember because you were effected by MindGames. Ladybug was the one who defeated him"

"What?! Please tell I didn't..." Adrien's voice cracked. Yet Plagg remained the same, not speaking, not moving the slightest bit to look up at Adrien. "...No...no I couldn't..." Plagg started to levitate as Adrien sunk to his knees looking mortified "...I wouldn't..." Yet Plagg still said nothing

"Plagg please I'm begging you tell me what happened" Adrien begged looking down at the carpet. Plagg looked at the clock

"This is not a discussion that should be taken here in broad daylight. Let's wait till everyone is in bed, so you have time to process what happened." Adrien was about to reject the idea but heard the servants outside his room and agreed.

Hours went by and Adrien could think of nothing but Marinette. It made him sick to his stomach he didn't want to imagine how Marinette felt. "Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" He buried his head in his arm "I really fucked up" he sniffed "I can't believe I did that to Marinette. What the fuck, fuck, FUCK" he punched the metal table "I'm so sorry Marinette, I'm so so sorry you got hurt. I'm sorry I'm the one that hurt you" He said as small tears rolled down his eyes

Plagg hid in the corner watching Adrien break down. The talkative little cat hadn't said a single word until it was time to tell Adrien what happened. "Okay kid, calm down and prepare yourself, cause you not going to like what I'm about to tell you.

* * *

Sooo what did you think. I know I know it's getting a little dark, but you got to break the barriers of good story writing

R&R:)


End file.
